


Grab Me by the Neck (And Don't You Ever Let Go)

by Marveljunkie



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2k17 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Sam is a Tease, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Sam and Dean are feeling frisky tonight... ;)





	Grab Me by the Neck (And Don't You Ever Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/gifts).



Sam's phone vibrates in his back pocket. He looks across the bar where Dean is eyeing him not so subtly. 

He takes his time digging his phone out of the tight jeans, making sure to do a little hip wiggle. 

Dean: so like, in case you forget, you're fucking mine.

He reads the message and laughs. 

Sam: of course I am. You know that. 

He presses send and looks back up at Dean, who looks down at his phone and then gives Sam a smoldering wink. 

Sam takes that as his cue to proceed. 

See, every so often they indulge in the voyeuristic streak Dean harbors by going to the same club separately, and Sam will act like he's alone, til Dean has enough and 'picks him up'. They pretend like it's just for Dean, but they both know Sam gets off on being watched as much as Dean gets off on watching. 

Sam orders another drink and scans the club. The dance floor is still quiet, but it is still early. He decides his best bet is one more drink. First though, he tips his head back to drink down the rest if what he has, letting Dean have a good view of his throat. He licks his lips slowly when he finishes and leans against the bar as he sets it down, popping his ass out. 

The bartender refills without prompting and Sam winks at her. He takes a quick sip and rolls his neck, loosening his joints. It's almost time to get on the dance floor, and he needs to be properly loosened and relaxed for this to work. 

Drink finished, Sam slides a tip across the bar and sways over to the dance floor. He knows he did it right -- he can almost feel deans eyes raking him up and down. 

He shakes his hair out and runs his fingers through it, starting to move with the beat. The place is picking up, and he can feel everything building around him. Sam closes his eyes and lets that feeling carry him higher until he's dancing freely, just letting himself move. He gets lost in it, just moving with the music. 

After some time, he feels hands on his hips. He tenses briefly and almost reaches down to push them off, but then the hands squeeze twice and Sam relaxes. Dean. 

"Hey there, sexy boy." Deans lips press to his ears. "Gonna come home with me?" 

Sam twists around to look at him, taking in his red bitten lips, flushed cheeks and blown green eyes. He's supposed to play the game, but this time he can't find it in himself to drag it out anymore. He wants. "Yeah." Sam licks his lips. "Yeah." 

He drapes his arms around Deans neck and pulls him in for a hot kiss. Dean responds instantly, pulling Sam even more firmly against his hips. "God, Sammy." He mumbles between kisses. "You don't know how hot you are." 

Sam pants as they separate, the heat of the kiss leaving him breathless. "Gonna show me?"

"Mhm." Dean kisses him again. "Gonna take you back to the motel. And I'm gonna ride you hard, til you come. And then I'm gonna come on these perfect abs. And then I'm gonna clean you up, and in the morning, fuck you til you can't walk straight." 

Sam moans and shudders hard. "Please." 

Dean smirks, flashing Sam all his teeth in a gleaming grin, and leads him out, fingers hooked in his belt loops.


End file.
